


Слишком много вопросов

by Nemhain



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Necrophilia, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наото отказывается верить, что этот Фуюмине - мертв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком много вопросов

Неимоверно ... больно. Не так, как в первый раз. Всё куда страшнее.  
\- Эй, - она позволит себе толику слабости, ведь можно, да? - Эй ...  
\- ...  
\- Можно я спрошу у тебя кое-что?  
\- ...  
Ей кажется, что здесь холодно, как в склепе. Что-то здесь не так. Так быть не должно ...  
\- Почему ты назвал меня "Наото"? Ты же знаешь моё настоящее имя ... а ни разу не назвал его. Почему ты все эти годы терпел мою ненависть, впитывал её? И ничего не сказал ... Почему?  
Вот сейчас она получит ответы на свои вопросы ... и уйдет. И не будет так отвратительно холодно, не будет пахнуть ледяной кровь и остывшей смертью. Не будет этой гробницы, больше. Ну, если он захочет, может пойти с ней. Он вообще многое должен знать и рассказать теперь.  
\- ...  
Но отчего, отчего он молчит?!  
\- Эй.  
Девчонка поворачивается к нему и смотрит умоляюще, чувствуя, как по щекам её поползли две горячие дорожки.  
\- Эй... Почему ты отдал мне своё пальто?  
\- ...  
\- Эй! Почему?!!  
Никто её не удерживает, никто не отталкивает, когда она подбирается ближе к нему. Ах да, он оттолкнуть-то не может - у него одной руки нет, вторая, видимо, тоже отказала. Какой кошмар. Ну, ничего.  
\- Не смей молчать. Я же тебя спрашиваю!  
Тишина в ответ. Она аккуратно обнимает ладошками его лицо. Под подушечками пальцев проскальзывают гладкие полоски шрамов на небритом подбородке.  
\- Эй?  
Он же сильный, правда? Он же живой? Или - нет? Пусть ударит её сейчас, пусть разозлиться! Пусть!  
Она наклоняется немного и касается губами его губ, осторожно лизнув нижнюю, и отстраняется, ожидая удара. Вот сейчас ...  
\- ...  
\- Ну что же ты? Или тебе понравилось? Ещё хочешь?  
Ещё ... глубже. Но ему - не нравится, он не отвечает. Он вообще никак не реагирует. Его язык на ощупь - как кусок сырого мяса. И на вкус - тонкая нить меди. В уголках его губ блестит слюна, едва ли не начиная течь на щеки. И под пальцами - холодно-холодно.  
Она поднимается, отходит в сторону, слегка пошатываясь. Катана ... ему надо вернуть его оружие.  
Она подбирает с пола его меч, подходит и - удар. Точный, сильный, невероятный. Рукоять торчит у него из загривка... Она садится ему на ноги.  
\- Эй... Всё хорошо, правда. Только ... где твой меч?  
Она улыбается, целует его в щеку и тихо смеется, утирая свои слезы.  
\- О, я его вижу.  
Она слегка приподнимается и выдергивает меч. Слышен хруст перерубленных позвонков и рассеченных мышц.  
\- Так вот что у тебя вместо хребта. Катана?  
Труп заваливается на бок, оставляя на стене кровавые полосы.  
\- Эй. Эй! Ах да ... ты не можешь жить без меча.  
Она отходит, склонив голову на бок и почти не моргая. Кровь капает с катаны в её руке. Слезы всё ещё бегут по её щекам, а она уже не замечает.  
\- Зачем, зачем ты позволил забрать у тебя твой меч?  
Её шепот не слышен даже в мертвенной тишине склепа.


End file.
